


Freedom and Love Are the Keys to Save the Hogwarts

by MrsKaylaCassin01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor - All Media Types, Twitches (2005)
Genre: (Your Name) and Narfi Are Twins, (Your Name) is the Goddess of Beauty and Strength, (Your Name) is the Sun, Alpha Bellatrix, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Goyle, Alpha Harry, Alpha Leekai, Alpha Loki Laufeyson, Alpha Narfi Laufeyson, Alpha Ron, Alpha Snape, Alpha Thantos, Alpha Zukio, Angry Draco, Bad Boy Harry, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Claiming Bites, Cuddling and Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Gentle Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Loki, Healing, Healing Sex, Interracial Relationship, Jotunn (Your Name), Jotunn Narfi, Jötunn Loki, Jötunn Sigyn, Kidnapping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Rape, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Narfi is the Moon, Omega (Your Name) Laufeyson, Omega Sigyn Laufeyson, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Racism, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Resurrection, Saving the World, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, alpha Lucius, alpha hermione, breast kink, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKaylaCassin01/pseuds/MrsKaylaCassin01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off of the songs "Freedom" by Anthony Hamilton and Elayna Boyton from a soundtrack of the movie "Django Unchained", "Diamonds" by Rihanna and "Towards the Sun" by Rihanna as well from a soundtrack of the movie "Home".</p><p>Warning: This movie of a story is rated-R, not considered appropriate for children, only for adults and teens to read.</p><p>Summary: You're the daughter of the God of Mischief Loki, and the Goddess of Wisdom and Beauty Sigyn, Loki sent you to Barbados to lay low from the villain of Asgard Thantos, who is trying to destroy your homeland and your planet Earth, until Draco brought you to Hogwarts and you serve him  as your master, and Draco eventually begins to fall in love with you even though he acts ugly towards you. Will you be able to save your home or the man you love?</p><p>If you guys like, please inbox me and leave kudos, if not, then don't hesitate to read at all.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****[Scene 1]** **

**(Loki looks at you with sad, tearful eyes but he tries to be strong, you sit down next to him as you ask)** "Daddy, what's the matter? You don't look so happy" You asked Loki.

 **(Loki cups your cheek lovingly as the tears runs down his cheeks as he replies when he looks deeply into your** ( _yo_ _ur eye color)_ **ca** **t eyes)** "Sweetheart, we're in terrible danger, Thantos is out to get me, my vision told me that you and your brother Narfi are the keys to stopping Thantos and his apocalypse, if one of you get destroyed, we'll be doomed, and I can't let this happen!" Loki honestly stated as your eyes begin to tear up when you tightly hug him with comfort and love.

"But daddy, what are we going to do now?" You asked Loki with anxiousness in your voice.

"I'm sending you and Narfi down to Earth so Thantos won't find you two, and you children can hide and lay low" Loki announced as he hugs me for the last time with tears running down his face.

**(Loki kisses your cheek as he send you to an island and before he turns to leave, he reminds you)**

"(Your name) I love you no matter what, soon if something happens to me, I'm giving the kingdom to you and your brother. Good bye" said Loki as he teleports back to the kingdom.

**(You begin to break down crying on the sand, and you know why because of Thantos, then the next thing you know, you get snatched up by an unknown guy, and you get thrown into the back of a carriage)**

_5 hours later_

**(You wake up in an unknown slave pound center, trapped in a cage like an animal, and you're wearing a black diamond collar with a purple doggie tag with your name written on it, but when you looked down, no clothing is on you, and that's when you tried to cover your nakedness, until you heard a voice saying)** "Uh sir, I would like her **(The man with green eyes and white locks points at you as he looks into your stunning features and gets distracted by your beauty)** she's perfect, how much is she?" asked Draco as he looks at the manager.

"She cost 9 million dollars!" the manager stated.

"Excellent! I just have the right amount,  **(The manager takes you out of the cage, and Draco wraps his arm around your waist as he smiles happily)** you're coming home with me, love" said Draco as he goes to the counter top to sign your certificate.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, she's all yours!" laughed the manager.

 ** **(Draco takes you to a magical school as he transport you with his broom, as it stops to his room, Draco smiled at you as he chuckled)**** "Home sweet home, what's your name baby girl?" Draco asked as he takes off his suit.

"(Your name), my name is (your name)" You answered to the Slytherin student, with your eyes glued to the floor.

**[End of Scene 1]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Scene 2]**

**(Draco plays with your untangled, long crinkly hair and he inspects your body as he drags his fingers on your baby soft caramelized skin, your full, plump breasts, slight curves, and a juicy fat ass like big macs from McDonald's, and lastly he looks into your cat** [your eye color] **eyes as he states)**

"Well mate, you're very stunning as a black woman, how do you have so much beauty?" Draco asks you.

"To be honest with you, I got it from my mother, master" you answered.

 **(Draco looks at you with a mischiveous smirk on his face as he slides his hand down to your womanhood, and all of the sudden, Draco grabs your face so roughly as he commands)** "From your mother eh? What's her name?" Draco questions you once again.

"Sigyn, her name is Sigyn, Mr. Malfoy" you replied softly as you look down, but you squirmed a little as his finger touched your wet clit.

 **(Draco once again grabs your face with his other hand as he commanded)** "Keep your eyes on me (your name), I'm not going to tell you again!" Draco scowled.

 **(Draco slides both of his hands down to your sides as he lifts you up like you're his vampire bride, he smiles at you with devilry, your features are just filled up with innocence, curiosity, and fear as you look up at him, as Draco lays you down on his bed, he puts some chocolate pudding on the side of your neck and he grabs some more on around the areolas of your nipples)** "This is where I'm going to claim you as MINE, you belong to nobody else, but to me, do you understand little girl?" Draco demanded as he fingers your tiny, sensitive pearl of your kitty.

"Y-ye-yes master, I understand" you answered to the Slytherin student. 

"Good girl, such a sweet puppy for me!" Draco praises you as he sucks hard on the skin of your neck after he licks up the pudding, and your hips jerked up as he pleasures you. 

 ****(Draco rubs your thigh, then reaches to your bottom as he smacks it hard for your attention, you yelped as it caught you off guard, he growls)** ** "(Your name), did I say that you can squirm and react?! No I didn't, if you ever disobey me again, you will have very bad consequences, do you understand me?" Draco bitterly spats as he gives you a warning.

"Yes master, I'm sorry" you replied softly as you could as you looked away. 

 ****(Draco goes back to biting your sensitive skin of your neck as you groan softly as your kitty grows wet between your folds, then he kisses a trail down to your breasts, and licks around the areolas of your nipples, the breasts are the most sensitive parts of your body, and you moan louder like a female wolf in heat, Draco grabs one of your boobs as he continues to lick off the chocolate, then he goes to your other nipple and sucks on it as his hand touches your pussy and begins to plays with your clit, he growls at you as he states as he finishes marking you as his)** ** "Now you're mine, and you belong to me only, if anybody touches you or tries to take you away from me, they will die with regret, understand?" Draco states.

"Affirmative, master-" you answered to Draco, but you were cut off by a pop on your bottom by your master.

"You call me Daddy from now on, understood?" Draco commanded.

"Ye-yes Daddy" you whispered.

"Now that's my good girl" Draco chuckled as he grabs your face to kiss you.

**[End of Scene 2]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Scene 3]**

**(The morning light kisses your eyes gently as it wakes you and your necklace chimes in as it lights up to the sun, then the next thing you know, you feel a tight grip on your thigh, and Draco grumbles in his sleep)** "(Your name), what in the bloody hell are you doing, in this time of morning?" Draco questions you as he gives you a cold stare.

"I apologize Daddy, something woke me up, I didn't mean to wake you" you replied softly as you look away from him to look at the sun.

**(Draco looks at your sparkling skin as the rays radiates all over skin and tickles your body, and it stuns him and his eyes widened slightly as your necklace charm chimes to the sun once again, then you fall onto to the floor as you hear a voice of Narfi in your head, and you begin to scream in pain as the voice gives you a migraine)**

_(Your name), I will be coming to you very very soon, but what ever you do, you shall not speak of me to others, do you understand, my baby sister_

**(Draco rushes over to you as he begins to panic and kneels to your side, then that's when you stopped squirming and screaming in pain, Draco asks you as he lifts you up roughly off the ground)**

"What the hell was that all about?!" Draco asked you as he helps you up. 

"I'm so sorry Daddy, there was a voice in my head, it sounded so familiar... " you said to your owner, as you look up at him. 

**(Draco lays next to you, then he pulls you into his chest, and as you rest your head on his chest, he begins to rub your back, you snuggle into his touch, until you see a man approach to Draco, the man is Gregory Goyle, Gregory announces)** "Draco, your father wants to see you in his meeting, like right now" said Gregory to Draco. 

**(Draco grumbles)** "Shit... **(Draco throws a robe right in front of you, and he commands)** put this robe on, and you're coming with me, and if you embrass me in front of my father, I will give you no mercy for your spankings, understand?"

****(You nod yes at him as you put on the robe, and Draco praises)** ** "Atta girl (your name), let's go" Draco states to you as he grabs you and pulls you to his side, then he hooks a leash onto your collar.

"She's a beautiful cutie Draco, what's her name?" Gregory asks to Draco. 

"Her name is (your name) and say thank you" Draco demands to you. 

"Thank you Mr. Goyle" you said to Goyle.

"She has such nice manners, and proper respect, I wonder who taught her those things?" Goyle asks to Draco.

**(As you and Draco made it to the Slytherin meeting, you see two guys, sitting a big table, one man had a long white hair with gray eyes and the other man with short black hair and brown eyes, those guys are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, and Lucius speaks up)** "Well well well, Draco, glad you've decided to come join us" Lucius stated to his son with a wicked smirk on his face.

**[End of Scene 3]**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**[Scene 4]**

**(Lucius looks at you cautiously as if you were a snake, but stunned by your hypnotizing eyes, then turns back to Draco as he says)** "Well Draco, do you have any idea of how to destroy Harry Potter from bringing down Voldemort and Slytherin? If he destroys Lord Voldemort, we'll be incapable of keeping the power of our home!" Lucius said to Draco.

"Father, I know for sure how to bring Harry down, it's that girl, Ginny, if we can get Ginny to lure Harry over maybe we can have Ginny slip some poison into Harry's drink and we can attack Gryffindor, then we can rule Hogwarts" Draco says as he states his plot to his father.

 **(Draco rubs your leg and he says to you)** "Sweetheart, can you tell Goyle to hand me over my plot files?" Draco asks you.

"Yes Daddy, be back in the moment" you answered to your master.

 **(You walk around the Hogwarts library, and you found Goyle, then you said to him)** "Hello Mr. Goyle.. "

"Yes (your name), what do you need?" Goyle says to you.

"... yes um, my master is asking if you can hand him his plot files?" You said to Goyle as he reaches over the file cabinet.

 **(Goyle hands you the files and he says)** "There you go, be a sweet girl to my best bud okay" Goyle said he kisses your hand.

 **(You blushed a little bit after the friendly kiss on your hand, you said to Goyle respectfully)** "Thank you Mr. Goyle" you said as you went back to your master.

 **(As you sat back down on your master's lap, Lucius eyed you like you're a diamond in a sky, Draco says to you)** "Baby, give them to my father" Draco commanded.

 **(You slid the files over the table to Lucius, and Lucius smiles at you and he asks Draco)** "Draco, who's the pretty little girl you have" Lucius asks to his son.

"Father, she's my puppy, she's such a sweet girl" said Draco as he plays with your hair.

"I would like to see her" Lucius stated.

 **(Your eyes widened slightly as you look at your master and his father, then Draco rubs your back and he says)** "It's okay honey, go ahead" Draco said.

****(You come over to Lucius as you look down and he touches your skin, he commands)** **

"Look at me  **(Lucius gently lifts your face to look at him)** " Lucius said to you.

 **(You look up at him, and you smile nervously, and Lucius asks you)** "What's your name?" Lucius asks you.

"(Your name), Mr. Malfoy...my name is (your name)" you replied to Lucius.

"Well said. Who taught you such nice manners (your name)?" Lucius asks you again.

"My brother, Mr. Malfoy" you replied once again.

**[End of Scene 4]**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**[Scene 5]**

**(Lucius asks)** "Your brother? Ah, I'm impressed, he taught you well. Is he the oldest of your family?" Lucius questions you once again.

"Yes sir, and I'm the youngest in my family as well" you replied to Lucius.

 **(Lucius narrows his eyes as he asks you)** "Do you know where your brother is?" Lucius says.

"No sir" you answered him.

"What's his name then?" Lucius asks you a question again.

"I shall not speak of him to others, sir" you said to Lucius.

"Why is that (your name)?" Lucius questions you as he speaks in a low, dangerous voice.

"Because he told me to Mr. Malfoy" you answered back at Lucius as you looked down.

 **(Lucius snorts)** "When did he tell you to do that?"

"5 nights ago, in my dreams" you stated as you looked down. 

"So your brother talks to you in your dreams now?" Lucius crackled. 

"Yes, and sometimes he talks to me in my mind or my heart" you replied. 

"Well well, interesting. What does your brother look like then?" Lucius questions you once again. 

"He is very tall, he has beautiful soft, pale skin, short black locks as its sleek, he goes easy on his sea blue eyes, perfect soft lips, a perfect bright, smile, and his touch is so soft that it would hypnotize you" you described to Mr. Malfoy. 

"Hm, your brother sounds like a handsome guy" Lucius comments. 

"Yes so handsome, that every girl would fall in love with him as they lay their eyes on him" you stated honestly. 

"As I see it, I see that you are a very loyal girl to your big brother and to your family (your name)" Lucius compliments you.

"Yes sir I am" you replied.

"You can go back to your master now sweetie, nice meeting you Miss. (your name)" Lucius says to you.

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Malfoy" you greeted him back as you sat back down on Draco's lap.

"Okay father, we're going back home. We finally have our biggest plan to attack Harry and his muggle friends" Draco said as he hooks a leash back onto your collar and you and Draco went back home. 

 **[End of Scene**   **5]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape Scene with the bad guy Harry Potter

**[Scene 6]**

"(Your name), you never told me that you have a brother. I wonder... What is your brother like?" Draco asks you as he starts rubbing on you.

"Well, my brother is very sweet, loyal, strong, and he's very overprotective and possessive when it comes to people taking me away from him, he gets angry about it" you explained to your master.

"I don't blame your brother, I would've done the same thing if I have a baby sister" Draco comments.

"(Your name)...." Draco calls you to get your attention.

"Yes Daddy?" you answered as you're still looking down at the floor.

 ** **(Draco cups your face and turns your face so Draco can have your eyes on him)**** "Pay attention to me baby" Draco says to you softly.

 **(You meet his green eyes to (your eye color) ones, Draco commands as he hands you a basket)** "Pick out the most sweetest and crunchy green apples from the apple tree for me , and I'll reward you with something good okay, maybe I'll take you out to a nice dinner" Draco requests to you.

 **(You nodded yes and you left your master's room as you go to the garden of Hogwarts, and that's when there's a man with black hair, with blue eyes and round glasses, and has a scar on his forehead, he begins to stalk you as to go to the apple tree, you begin to pick the right apples for your master, after you have finished your chores for Draco, you hear a voice behind you)** "Well hello to you, beautiful" the blue eyed man says to you.

 **(You turned around slowly as if you were at gunpoint, and you greeted him softly as you meet him face to face)** "Hello" you said softly.

"You look familiar, have I seen you around here before?" the blue eyed man asks you.

"No sir" you answered to him.

"What's your name beautiful?" asked the blue eyed stranger. 

"(Your name)"

"You're Draco's girl aren't you?" the blue eyed man asks you as he steps closer.

 **(You grabbed the basket as you head towards the door as you said to him)** "I'm sorry mister, I must go back to my master before he gets worried, I can't do this okay" you told to the blue eyed man.

 **(Then, that's when he slams his hand against the door right where you was about to leave, you begin to panic as you struggle with pushing the man off the door, and he grabs you by the waist as he rips off the robe that Draco gave you, he asks)** "What's the matter beautiful, can't wiggle your way out?" the blue eyed man asked.

"Please sir, I don't want this, please!" you begged to the stranger.

"No, you're going to take it like a sweet little bitch you are" the blue eyed stranger said.

"No please, I am a good girl to Daddy, I belong to him" you whimpered as you started crying.

"Too late for that, baby" the stranger says to you.

 **(You scream in fear and struggle in frustration as he pulls down your lace black panties, and he rubs your ass, then unhooks your bra, and he throws you on the table, and then he begins kissing you on the mouth as you are magically tied down, he grabs your breasts and mashes them together and licks your nipples, you kept crying like a damsel in distress, and he pulls down his pants and enters into your kitty in a hard thrust, you scream in pain, as he keeps fucking you as he takes your virginity, he slides his hand to your plump bottom and spanks you, he says)** "I'm going to bust a nut in you, beautiful. You should tell your master that Harry Potter is fucking you, you little nigger slut" Harry grunted as he slaps your ass and grips on your hip hard.

 **(You scream as he bends down to your breast to suck, and bites it as he cums inside of your pussy, and he pulls up his pants, and you lay on the table crying, he states to you)** "Such a precious puppy **(Harry blows a kiss to you)** " Harry says to you as he leaves you on the table, and out the door.

**(You lay on the table crying, waiting for your master to save you)**

**[End of Scene 6]**

 


	7. Chapter 7

****[Scene 7]** **

****(Draco begins to worry about his girl as he wonders all around the Hogwarts, as he makes it to the garden of Hogwarts, he hears you crying behind a locked door, he yells)** ** "(Your name), are you in there?!" Draco yells to you as he bangs on the door.

"Yes Daddy, I'm in here" you yelled back at him.

 **(Draco pulls his wand and chants)** "Emancipare!" Draco chants as he points his wand towards the door, and the door opens.

 **(Draco rushes over to you as he sees you, curled up on the table, naked crying, he asks as his voice turns into ferocity as he sees bruises, cum, and scratches all over your body)** "WHO IN THE BLOODY FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?!" Draco asks you as he gets angry.

 **(You jump into his arms and clung onto him for dear life as you kept crying, and shaking, Draco rubs your back and coos to you)** "Baby, it's okay, tell me what happened and who did this to you?" Draco asks you as he cups your face.

 **(You look up at him with teary eyes as you explain to your master)** "Well when you told me to get the apples like you requested, out of nowhere, there was this guy..." you explained but cut off by Draco as he asks.

"Who is the guy? What did he look like?" Draco asks as he clenched his fists and his teeth.

"He has blue eyes, round glasses, he has a scar on his forehead, and he calls himself Harry Potter" you urged on.

 **(Draco bursts into rage as you mentioned his enemy's name, he says to you)** "Tell me more of what he did to you?" Draco commanded.

"... he started harassing me like, at first, he said "Well hello to you, beautiful", and I said "Hello", then, he asked for my name and I told him my name, then the next thing you know, he asks me if I'm your girl, but I didn't say anything, so I was trying to go back to you with your apples, but he grab me as he ripped my clothes off and he raped me **(You begin to cry once again as you went on)** , he told me to tell you that "I've been fucked by Harry Potter" and he locked the door as he left me in here" you explained as you cling onto your master once again.

 **(Draco's features soften as he comforts you and coos to you once again)** "Baby, it's okay Daddy's here. How about I give you a nice bath and take you out on a nice dinner?" Draco asks you. 

"Yes Daddy" you replied softly. 

"Come sweetie, let's get outta here" Draco states as he lifts you up like bridal style. 

**[End of Scene 7]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Scene 8]**

_It's morning time_

**(As Draco carries you to his bathroom, he sits you up on a chair as you are still shaking and frightened by your rapist, Draco runs your warm bath water with the scent of sweet pea and cherry blossoms with a little country red apple favor, you soften by the smell of it, and Draco asks you)** "You like that sweet heart?" Draco asks you as he reaches to you to kiss your forehead.

"Yes Daddy" you smiled up at him.

 **(Draco lift you up once again, and puts you into your refreshing bath as he grabs your wash puff with your name on in gold, he wets your crinkly (your hair color) hair, he scrubs your hair as he washes it, he laughs at you as you purr to his touch, then he washes behind your ears and your back, he goes to wash your breasts, and your under arms, you look up at your owner with curiosity but love strucked, after he gave you a special bath, he dries you off and you shake your hair as it dries up when your birth necklace chirps to the sun once again, and Draco's eyes widen once again as he looks at you, he asks)** "How in the hell...do you react in the sun every time your necklace shines to it?" Draco asks you as he is stunned at your sparkling skin.

 **(You nod yes at Draco)** "Yes I am the sun as I'm in control of it, and my brother is the moon and he reacts as well, if you noticed, my brother and I are twins" you told to your master.

"Oh okay, because baby girl, you're so beautiful when the sun shines on you like that" Draco rubs your cheek, and you place your hand on his wrist as you snuggle in his touch.

"(Your name), there's something I need to tell you" Draco says to you.

"Yes Daddy?" you answer to your owner.

"I think I have fallen in love with you baby, ever since I brought you into my life, you literally just made a change on me mentally and emotionally, I just want to say thank you and I was wondering if...." Draco trails off.

 **(You raise your eyebrows in confusion and anxiousness as he tries to finish his sentence)** "....you would be my girl forever? I don't want other girls, I just want you, only you" Draco confesses to you.

"Yes Daddy, of course I want to be yours" you replied to him as you hug him tightly.

"Come on honey, let's get ready for our date" Draco smiles as he kisses you and he turns to leave.

 **(As you begin to get ready, you begin to spin around like a tornado like the movie 'Son of the Mask' as you were dressing up, as Draco hears the whirring noise, he yells)** "Is everything okay in there (your name)?" Draco asks you as he knocks on the door.

"Yes Daddy, I'll be right out in the moment" you responded back to your master.

"Okay baby, take your time" Draco said to you.

 **(As you stop spinning around, you are dressed up in a short, pink dress, with black see through thigh leggings, with a blue jean jacket, a pink bow on the top of your hair, and short black boots, as you did your makeup you put on pink matte lip gloss, with pink mascara, and you sprayed perfume of 'Beautiful Day', and you stepped out of the bathroom, Draco looks at you in awe as he adores your bow and it reminded him of a five year old version of you, he grabs your hand and says)** "Okay sweet heart, let's go have some fun" Draco announced.

**[End of Scene 8]**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**[Scene 9]**

**(As your master Draco takes you out on your first date with him, and arrived at the place 'Cheddar's', the manager takes you and Draco to the front, first table, as he announces)** "Your table, sir, have a great evening" the manager smiled. 

****(Draco nods as he says)** ** "Thank you" Draco uttered.

**(As Draco pulls out your chair, you sit down as he pushes you in, then he sits across from you, then the next thing you know, you see a pale, beautiful woman in her 20's with blue eyes, red lipstick, with a black bun on top of her head, she greets you and your master in a friendly matter)** "Good evening, my name is Delilah, I am your server tonight, you guys want to start off with some drinks?" Delilah asked.

"Yes, I would like a butterbeer" Draco ordered.

 **(Delilah turns to you and smiles friendly at you as she asks you)** "Well you're cute, what would you like to drink tonight" Delilah asked you.

"Uh.... " you trailed off as you look around and smile anxiously.

 **(You look at Draco nervously, then Draco reaches over the table to rub your hand as he coos)** "Baby, it's okay, go ahead and order what you like" Draco says to you.

"...may I have a Sprite please?" you ordered to Delilah as you look back up at her.

"Of course you can, cutie" Delilah said to you.

 **(As Delilah observes you, she asks you as she turns her head to the side, looking at you closely)** "You look familiar, have I seen you around here before" Delilah questions you.

"No ma'am" you answered.

"For some reason, you remind me of the painting of Allackaia Laufeyson, the princess of Asgard and the Goddess of Beauty, who is the sun princess, she is the daughter of Loki, the God of Mischief, and Sigyn, the Goddess of Wisdom, Allackaia is a woman who has a heart of gold for her home and her people" Delilah explained as she went on.

 **(Your heart sped up as the waitress mentions your real identity and your home, Delilah announces)** "I'll be right back with your drinks, pumpkins" Delilah smiles as she walks away.

"She seems nice" you thought inside of your head.

 **(Draco looks at you cautiously as if you were having a heart attack, he rubs your knuckles of your hand as he asks you softly)** "Baby what's the matter? You're acting like that you see a ghost from the dead, tell me what's going on?" Draco asks you.

"Nothing's wrong Daddy" you lied to Draco.

"Okay sweetie, but you will tell me if something is wrong or if anyone made you feel uncomfortable right?" Draco asks you once again.

"Yes Daddy" you replied to him.

"I was thinking (your name), you and I are going to a carnival after this dinner okay" Draco requested.

 "What's a carnival Daddy?" you asked Draco.

"A carnival is a fun place, full of rides, toys, and food, and you can win tickets to see animals, have you went on to a carnival before" Draco asks you.

**(You shook your head no)**

"That figures" Draco muttered.

 **(Delilah comes back with drinks, as she hands Draco his butterbeer, and she hands you a Sprite as she smiles at you happily as she says)** "And for you cutie, are you guys ready to order?" Delilah asks.

"Yes, may I get a uh... two double bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries meal, with a sweet potato pie for dessert?" Draco ordered to Delilah.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with your plates" Delilah trailed off as she goes back to the kitchen.

 **(Draco caresses your hand as he looks into your eyes and says)** "Are you enjoying your night with me so far honey?" Draco asks you as he kisses your hand.

"Yes Daddy" you answered to him as you looked away and blushed.

 **(Draco winks at you, and you blushed once again as you look down, Delilah brings the food to you and Draco, as she hands out the dinner, she comments)** "Here's your supper munchkins, and call me if you need anything else, okay" Delilah smirked.

"Okay honey, let's dig in" Draco said as he picks up his burger and takes a big bite out of it.

 **(You look at your food in a puzzled way because you never had fast food before, Draco mutters)** "Eat your food baby" Draco commanded.  

 **(Draco's features soften as he asks you once again)** "What's the matter baby? You never had a cheeseburger and cheese fries in your life before?" Draco asks you once again.

 **(You shook your head and said)** "No Daddy, never in my life. My family and I mostly eat vegetables, chicken, and fruit. They can't stand fast food, it makes them cranky" you explained to Draco.

"That figures.... but it's okay because you're mine, now go take a bite out of your burger" Draco commanded as he picks up a biggest cheese fry.

 **(You look at your food nervously as if something is going to jump out at you, Draco says softly)** "Try it baby, it's good" Draco said to you.

 **(You pick up your cheeseburger and you look up at him, you bring it to your lips and you take a small bite, and as the taste hits your tongue, your facial expression turned into a happy one, and you hummed)** "Mmmm..." you trailed off.

"See (your name), I told you it's good, go ahead and try some of your cheese fries" Draco says to you.

  **(You pick up a cheese fry and chomped it down as well, you hummed happily, Draco laughs as you are enjoying your dinner, and he finally tells you)** "Baby, try your pie" Draco states to you.

 **(You grab your fork, and took a small piece off of the pie, and you brought it to your mouth and you chewed it up, Draco comments)** "You like your dinner now honey?" Draco asks you.

"Yes Daddy" you honestly replied.

 **(Delilah comes back to your table as you sipped on your drink, but this time, she brings the bill for Draco to pay, and he pulls the money and said to her)** "Keep the change, Ms. Delilah" Draco said to Delilah.

"Thank you for joining us tonight sir, have a good evening!" Delilah yelled.

"You too Ms. Delilah" you yelled back as you waved at her.

 **(Delilah smiled as she muttered)** "What a sweet and cute little black girl" Delilah commented.

 **(As you and Draco left out of Cheddar's, Delilah's features begin to change into a woman with brown eyes, brunette hair, and that woman was Hermione Granger, as she smirked and said)** "What a nice, sweet piece of cake, she might be coming to me soon" Hermione commented as she smirked wickedly and licked her lips as she watched you walk out of the door, then she sniffs your scent of moonlight path mixed with sweet pea.

**[End of Scene 9]**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**[Scene 10]**

**(As you and Draco arrived at the carnival 'Furnday', as he sees the owner of the carnival, he hands them over the tickets to you and Draco as says)** "You two have a lovely night" the young man smiled.

 **(As you look around the carnival like a curious child, Draco smiles at your reactions, and you comment as you see a big ferris wheel with your eyebrows rise up in astonishment)** "Wow... what is that Daddy?" you ask Draco.

"Baby, that's a ferris wheel, it's a wheel that goes around and around, you want to give it a try?" Draco ask to you.

"Yes Daddy" you replied happily as you jump up and down like a hyper kid.

"Okay baby, come on" Draco said to you as he smiles at you, grabs your wrist, runs to the ferris wheel.

 **(As you and Draco went to the stand of the wheel, Draco hands his ticket to the owner, the young owner smirked)** "Enjoy!" the young man waved.

"Thank you sir" you replied in a respect, gleefully matter.

 **(As you and Draco got into the cart of the wheel, you and Draco sat down, you look down shyly as you see your master looking at you lovingly, you blush as he rubs your thigh while he had his eyes on you, he tilts your face with his fingers to have your attention, he asks you)** "You're having fun baby?" Draco asks you.

"Yes Daddy, so much fun" you said as Draco scoots closer to you.

 **(As the ride stops, you and Draco get off of the cart, you see a concert sign, you smile because you had a flashback of when you was little, singing a song in Asgardian, you ask to your lover)** "May I give it a shot?" you asked Draco.

"Yes baby, it's our night, do whatever you please" Draco answered to you.

 **(Draco smacks your butt as he urges)** "Go ahead baby, show them that beautiful voice" Draco said to you.

 **(You get up on stage, you see a crowd of people looking at you, but Draco smiles at you and yells)** "You can do it (your name), I believe in you baby girl!" Draco yelled as he encourages you.

**(The song "You're So Beautiful" by Jussie Smollett begins to play, you begin to clap to the rhythm as the beat hits your body to move, you chimed)**

_Sometimes you feel insecure, trust me babe, I understand_

**(The crowd starts to clap as you sang along, Draco gets stunned by your amazing voice)**

_But even with no manicure, just know that I'd still hold your hand_

_You look so good when you're walking by, sexy comes in every size, keep wearing that baby, you ain't playing_

_You got yourself a new man, forget Kanye's work out plan, I call that baby fat, baby fat, 'cause you sure look good to me I think_

_You're so beautiful, (shake it, shake it), give the world a show (move it, move it)_

**(Draco smiles and claps along with you as you kept singing, you began jumping around as you said)**

_Go up down, up down, up down, go up down, up down, up down, shake it fast, it's yours (how much you pay for it?)_

**(As the song is about to stop at its ending part, you sang the last part and Draco sings along in the crowd as well)**

_I say you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it), and I don't care who knows (move it, move it)_

_Go up down, up down, up down, go up down, up down, up down, go up down, up down, up down, go up down, up down, up down, up down, go up down, up down, up down, up down, go up down, up down, up down, up down_

_Shake it fast, 'cause you sure look good to me_

**(As the song ended, the crowd and Draco clapped applause, you bowed and blew a kiss at the crowd as you walked off stage and returned to your boyfriend, Draco says)** "Come on baby, let's go home" Draco said to you.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sleepy" you stated as you begin to yawn.

 **(As you and Draco got onto the broom, and drifted off to home, Hermione stalks you and Draco with a wicked smirk as she says while looking up at you)** "She'll most definitely be my piece of ass, she will be mine, and I'll make sure that it'll happen, I'll force her against her will" Hermione growled.

**(Hermione laughs maliciously evil)**

 

**[End of Scene 10]**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In the next scene, A kidnap and another rape scene with the evil Alpha Hermione Granger (a girl who acts like a male alpha with a penis) who has a biggest passion and a interest for pretty black omega women like you, she'll try to make you hers instead of Draco's.

**[Scene 11]**

****(When you and Draco made it home, Draco lifts you up like you're a baby, Draco breathes into your heat scent happily as he gives your ass a squeeze while he carries you to his and your room, he takes your boots off as he lays you down on his bed, he says)** ** "I see that you had a great time today" Draco commented to you. 

"Yes Daddy, I had a very great time with you today, especially with my first time at the carnival" you replied honestly to Draco, who is crawling towards you and lies down on the opposite side of you. 

**(You get up from the bed as you muttered)** "I'll be right back, I need to change Daddy" you said to your lover.

"Okay baby, go on, and bring your beautiful self back here" Draco demanded.

"Yes Daddy" you nodded as you entered into the bathroom.

**(As you hopped into the tub, the flashback of your rapist returned to you)**

_Such a precious puppy_

**(You flinched at those words like it's acid, as the flashback keeps going on, it showed you of Harry sucking the milk out of your nipples, you screamed as your horrible memory keeps making you go insane and angry, Draco gets out of the bed alerted as he heard your scream, he asked as he busted in on you)** "Baby, what happened! I heard you scream" Draco said to you. 

"I was having a flashback" you answered to your boyfriend.

**(Draco turns his head to the side as he asks)** "What was your flashback about?" Draco questions you as he sits beside you. 

"When that evil pervert took my virginity and tortured me" you explained as you begin to cry again.

"Baby, don't cry  **(Draco presses his forehead against yours)** , that son of a bitch will pay for that with his life, I want to rip his heart out and give it to Lord Voldemort for a sacrifice to him, as long as I'm here, I'll never let anybody hurt my baby girl" Draco promised you as he kisses you.

**(Draco gets up and walk out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom, he lays back down as you continue to bathe yourself, after you finished, you started spinning around again but this time you wore a short spider black and grapelicious purple, sexy gown that stops to your mid thigh and shows too much of your cleavage, you had on a black bra and a lace black thong, that'll give somebody a perfect view of your kitty when you bend over, you sprayed some Hawaii Passionfruit Kiss, lastly you placed a purple bow on top of your head, as you step out of the bathroom, Draco looked up from his book to look at you, and he is stunned by your appearance in your pajamas, then he comments with a smirk as his erection made a dent in his pants when he blushed hot pink)** "Damn girl, oh my.... **(Draco smirked dreamily as he says again, biting his bottom lip)** damn baby, you are sparkling right before my eyes" Draco said as he strokes his throbbing big boy.

"I did it just for you Daddy" you said to your master as you straddled on his lap. 

**(Draco plays with the globes of your ass, and smacks it playfully as you rubbed your kitty on his disco stick, you bit your lower lip as you see your master staring right at your perfect, plump boobs, then something hit you as you sensed something wrong as your necklace chimed, you touched your necklace and your eyes widened, Draco rubs your arm)** "Baby, what's wrong?" Draco asks you as he sits up while you are still in his lap. 

"Something's wrong, and I'm going to figure it out" you said as you got out of your master's grip, getting out of his bed. 

"Baby girl, please come right back okay" Draco begged as he whines like a clingy little girl. 

"Yes Daddy, I'll be okay, I promise" you assured to your lover as you walked out of his room, with a candle in your hand. 

**[End of Scene 11]**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**[Scene 12]**

****(As you are in the hall of Hogwarts, you kept looking around until you stopped at the painting that looks exactly like you, your eyes widened)** ** "Oh shit" you thought inside of your head until you heard a evil, female laugh that echoed through the halls.

 **(You turned around in a fast motion as if you were ready to attack, you thought inside of your head once again)** "What the hell was that?" you said in your head.

"Hello, is anybody there?" you yelled as you explored through the night in the hallway of Gryffindor.

 **(Hermione follows you as you were not aware of something watching you, Hermione smirks wickedly as she thought to herself when she inhaled your heat scent)** "Yeah baby, come to Daddy" Hermione snarled as she licked her lips when she looks at your curves, then your bubbly, plump ass.

 **(Your necklace chimes again as you sensed something, then you turned around slowly, then you demanded as you pulled out your dagger)** "Show yourself, you intruder!" you yelled.

 **(As you see Hermione, who is walking towards you slowly, as she says)** "Well well, you're cute, what a beautiful woman like you doing in this time of night" Hermione asked you.

"I don't really know miss. I'm just a curious girl, something weird is going on in this school, and it's my duty to keep my master safe" you said to Hermione in a honest, respectful manner.

 **(Hermione walks closer to you like a predator as she asks with a evil smile on her face, you are backing up against the wall as she crowds you)** "You're that pretty girl that everyone has been talking about" Hermione said to you as she caresses your cheek.

"I need to go before my master goes crazy" you replied honestly as you slip away from her trap.

 **(Hermione grabs you by your arm and pulls to her as she wraps her arm around your waist as she says)** "I'm sorry baby, you're not going anywhere, you're coming with me tonight" Hermione said as her grip becomes tighter on your waist.

 **(You whimpered as you struggled to get out of her trap, you knee her in her balls, and you ran, Hermione falls onto the floor in pain, then she growled)** "Now you've done it, omega bitch!" Hermione snarled as she got up off the floor and began to chase you.

 **(You ran as fast as you could, as Goyle is doing Slytherin work for Lucius Malfoy in library, he hears you scream)** "Help! Somebody help! Ahh, ahh!" you screamed as you kept running, and Goyle gets up from his office and looks out of his door as he sees you running.

"Ahh, somebody help please" you shrieked as you ran.

"Oh shit! **(Goyle runs out of his office as he says)** I got to warn Draco" Goyle stated as he goes to the Slytherin hall.

 **(You hid in the girl's bathroom stall, and Hermione says)** "Come on baby, stop playing so hard to get, your sweet self is going to be mine anyway, **(Hermione looks under the sink, then she goes to the bathing chambers, as she comes to each of the bathroom stall, you started crying as you covered your mouth when you're still shaking and whimpering, you sealed your eyes shut, as Hermione stopped by the last stall, she opened her bathroom stall where you were hiding, and she crackled)** found you baby, your ass is mine now and forever, ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hermione snarled as she tied you up and threw you over her shoulder.

"DADDY!" you cried for help as Hermione covers your mouth with duct tape.

 **(As Hermione transports you and her to her bedroom, she magically locks her door so nobody could get out, you backed up against her bed post as she crawls towards you like a big bad wolf, she reaches up to you as she takes the duct tape off of your mouth, you got off the bed in a quick motion, but Hermione pulled you back down on her bed, you grunt in frustration as you kept squirming and struggling under her, you slapped her in her face, it made her angry, she pinned your hands down with her palm, she growled in her deep demonic voice)** "You shouldn't have done that" snarled Hermione as she speaks in a dangerous voice.

 **(Hermione rips your dress off with her bare hands as your wrists are magically tied up above your head on the bed post, she leans to your neck and inhales it once again, then she looks down at your gorgeous, large breasts as they are lactating, as she reach to grab your boobs, you squirm away so she won't reach them, she grunted in anger as she pulled you towards her, you whimpered as the tears prickled out of your (your eye color) eyes, Hermione giggled)** "Let's start now, shall we?" Hermione smirked.

"No please! I'm a good girl to my Daddy, please let me go" you simply replied as you cried and you shook your head no.

"Yes baby, I'm your new Daddy now, you're going to take my dick like a good omega bitch you are" Hermione chuckled darkly as she pulls down your thong.

 **(Hermione sniffs your thong, and smiles happily, then she tosses it across the room, she begins to kiss you and starts making out with you as she inserts her tongue into your mouth asking for dominance, she slides both of her hands to your breasts and she grabs them, she pulls back from the kiss and she motorboats and blows a raspberry between your boobies, your kitty grows wet and your nipples grew hard, then you silently curse your body for betraying you to the monster, she smirks wickedly as she sees your milk peering out of your nipples through your bra when she squeezes it gently, then she rips your bra off, and drools at the view of your naked, curvy frame, she snaps her fingers as her clothing vanishes over of her body, and without a warning, Hermione pounds into your pussy with her might, you screamed in pain, she begins to fuck you so roughly, fast, and hard as she grips both of your hips, your breasts begin to bounce uncontrollably, and it drove the monster mad, and she bend her head down to suck one of your leaking nipples, the sweet vanilla and honey breast milk and has a ability to heal sick people, Hermione moans to the taste of your milk, and she takes off of your nipple with a pop, as she pulls out of you when she spilled her seeds into your kitty, she kisses a trail down to your kitty, you close your legs in a quick move, Hermione demanded)** "Open your legs!" growled Hermione.

"No!" you cried.

 **(Hermione points her finger at you as she demands)** "You better open your fucking legs, girl!" Hermione snarled as she roughly open your legs.

 **(Hermione licks your clit as she grabs one of your breasts, she moans greedily as she taste the green apple, strawberry kiwi, and watermelon flavor, she eats you out like it's her hot meal, as she kept going with her fast, skilled tongue, you came as you cried into the pillow, Hermione wipes off your juices off of her face, and she pulled the blanket over you and her, she growled)** "Come sleep with me, baby" Hermione demanded.

 **(You crawled over to Hermione and cuddled up with her with your back turned, you feel her prick touching your ass, and a hand on your titty, she kisses you as she slurred when she closed her eyes)** "Good night baby" Hermione muttered.

 **(You cried silently in her arms, you cried in your thoughts)** "Daddy, where ever you are, you better hurry and save me" you thought inside of your head as you cried yourself to sleep.

**[End of Scene 12]**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**[Scene 13]**

**(As you are still in Hermione's arms, the sun shines bright on you, you tried to sit up, but Hermione's grip became tighter as she grumbled in her sleep)** "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Hermione spat angrily.

"I-I-I must go to the sun, **(Your necklace shines to the sun as the rays kisses your sparkly skin, Hermione is stunned by your skin and her eyes widened with astonishment)** please" you pleaded.

**(Hermione nodded, and you went close to the window, then you stopped at the balcony, the wind blows on you gently, then Hermione comes up behind you, then she kisses and nibbles on your neck gently as she whispers when she starts rubbing your body, then grabs your boobs)** "Get on your knees baby" Hermione commanded.

**(You got on knees as you turned to face her, Hermione crooned as she rubs your hair)** "Good girl, **(Hermione pulls out her member, and brings it to your lips as she bellowed)** now suck it!" Hermione spat bitterly.

**(As you opened your mouth to latch onto Hermione's cock, you took her into your mouth, Hermione groans slightly as she grunted as she grabs a fistful of your hair as she starts fucking your mouth, then you started crying as she starts shoving her cock down your throat, Hermione growls as she spills her seeds down your mouth)** "Mmm, you naughty fucking girl, such an omega slut for my meat, and these... **(Hermione lifts you up and takes you to her bed, then she has you sitting onto her lap with your lactating breasts staring at her, Hermione licks her lips as she looks at you devilishly, then she grabs one of your tits as your eyes widened with fear)** yummy breasts, they are MINE!" Hermione spat angrily as she pulls you closer to her and latches onto one of your nipples.

**(She begins to rub your ass as she keeps feeding off of your tits, you begin to moan in pleasure as you pretended to play along, rubbing your kitty against her big member, she smiles happily as she finally pleasures you, until you heard a voice of a female)** "Well, what did I miss?" the raven haired woman asked Hermione.

**(Hermione growls irritably as she takes her mouth off your nipple with a pop as she replies)** "Well Bellatrix, I was having fun with my new girlfriend, she likes it when I tease her fucking titties  **(Hermione looks at the raven haired woman, then Hermione kisses your nipple and licks it with a fast speed as she smacks your ass hard and playfully at the same time when she wraps her arm around your waist in a possessive way, you moan like you're in heat, Bellatrix asked)** "Do you mind if I play?" Bellatrix asked as she steps closer, then eyes you like you're a lamb to the big bad wolves.

"Sure, come on girl" Hermione pleaded as she magically ties your arms down, and Bellatrix snaps her fingers, her clothing vanishes in a blink of an eye.

_35 minutes later_

**(As Goyle made it to Draco, with his hands on his knees as he is breathing heavily from running too much, Draco looks at Goyle as if he is insane as he asks)** "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you and where is (your name)?" Draco asks as he looks up from his paper work. 

 "That's what I came to alarm you about... **(Goyle finally catches his breath)**

****(Draco begins to worry and furious at the same time as he asks)**** "WHERE'S (YOUR NAME), GOYLE?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Draco asks as he grabs Goyle's shirt. 

".... Hermione's got (your name) as we speak, and we need to save her like right now!" Goyle announced.

**(Draco's eyes widened as he states when he grabbed his wand)** "WE GOTTA GO SAVE HER!" Draco stated as he and Goyle ran out the Slytherin house.

**[End of Scene 13]**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**[Scene 14]**

**(As you are tied down, Bellatrix crackles as she says, keeping her eyes on you)** "She's cute, what's her name?" Bellatrix asks Hermione as she rubs your breasts, then you begin to grunt in anger as you feel something tingling inside of you, and it's your inner Jotunn nagging at your senses, your necklace begins to chime.

 **(Bellatrix widened her eyes slightly with fear as she sees your skin turning blue, she says to Hermione)** "Uh Hermione, I think we should step away from her, she looks like that she's ill" Bellatrix suggested as she steps off the bed.

 **(Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes)** "Really Bellatrix? Over an nigger omega bitch? A slave?! **(Hermione laughs)** She doesn't look ill to me" Hermione spat bitterly at Bellatrix as she rubs on your clit, then your eyes turns into ruby red as you snapped your head to look at Hermione.

 **(As Hermione looks at your eyes as you are transforming into your Jotunn form, she steps back with fear and cried)** "Bloody hell! She's transforming!" Hermione screeched.

 **(As your transformation finished, you got up off the bed, slowly like a predator, as you growled in your demonic, distorted voice)** "Now you alpha bitches, asked for it!" you spat angrily as you pulled out your frost dagger and Bellatrix and Hermione scream with fear in unison.

 **(As Draco and Gregory makes it to the Gryffindor hall, you are just in your crouching stance with your dagger in front of your chest like a true Asgardian princess, and Draco stops at Hermione's room, Goyle looks around with the 'what in the hell happened in here' face as he sees the dead bodies of Bellatrix and Hermione laying on the floor in cold blood, Draco stands there with confusion and fear on his face at the same time as he looks at your Jotunn form, Draco drops his wand as he rushes over to you as he asks)** "What in the bloody hell happened in here? And how in the hell are you so blue?" Draco asks you as he looks at you, as you turned around slowly as if you were going to attack someone.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I can explain..." you explained in your deep voice, but Draco backed up slowly in fear with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, (YOUR NAME)?!" Draco demanded as he grabs his wand and points it at you.

"...I'm a frost giant or as in my world...I'm a Jotunn, like my father, it runs in my family Daddy, two women were trying to use me, it made me angry so I killed them, fucking cunts!" you growled in anger.

"(Your name),  **(Draco puts his wand down)** baby that was fantastic, next time let me kill my enemies not you" Draco suggested.

"Yes Daddy" you responded as you transformed back to your original self.

"Let's go back home, you little troublemaker" Draco chuckled hysterically as he wraps his arm around your waist and transported you back to his room.

**[End of Scene 14]**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry y'all for not updating scenes the way I used to, some drama and heartbreak went on in my life including the stress and school, but finally here's scene 15.

**[Scene 15]**

**(Draco finally takes you back into his room, he sits down on his bed and he says to you as he pulls you to him to have you sit on his lap)**

"(Your name), you're not a normal girl aren't you?" Draco asks you.

"Yes Daddy, that's true" you replied sadly as you looked down on the floor.

 **(Draco lifts up your chin so you can look at him)** "Baby, it's okay. I have always knew that you are something special to me" Draco stated as he cups your creek.

"Daddy you're burning up, **(You look down on his hand, you see a scratch)** oh my Gods, you're hurt, let me fix that!" you exclaimed.

"Sweetie, it's okay...." Draco whined.

 **(You turned into your Jotunn form once again and you grab his hand and you brought it to your lips as you kissed it, then the scratch begins to fade and vanish away, Draco's eyes widen as he looks at you when his scratch vanished away, he asks as he relaxes under your touch)** "Baby, why are you so cold? And you have healing powers?" Draco asks you as he snuggles his face into your chest as he breathes into your fruity scent.

"I'm a Jotunn giant Daddy, it runs in my family, and yes I have healing powers, I was blessed with them ever since I was a fetus" you answered to your master.

"What's a Jotunn giant (your name)?" Draco questions you.

"Back at my homeland, a Jotunn giant is a frost giant that lives at the frost kingdom of Jotunheim, my father looks after his birthplace in a very meticulous way" you went on in a honest manner.

"Ooh sounds interesting! No wonder you're so damn cold" Draco taunted as he plays with your cheeks.

**(Your necklace chimes once again, but this time you grunted in pain as you fell onto the floor as a voice talks to you in your head once again)**

_Allackaia, it's me Narfi, my beautiful baby sister, I'm here for you now, come look for me I'm somewhere in this castle_

**(As the migraine stopped, you got up slowly as Draco asked you softly)** "(Your name), are you okay?!" Draco exclaimed softly.

"Yes Daddy I'm fine" you replied.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco asked you as he looks right into your eyes.

"It's my brother Daddy, he's here. Some where in this castle" you exclaimed.

"Your brother?! He's here?!" Draco asked.

"Yes Daddy, he's here. I have to find him, he said he's somewhere in this castle" you said as you ran out the room to go on a quest to look for your brother.

**[End of Scene 15]**


End file.
